Two Days in the Mixed up Lives of Billy & Kimberly
by Caleb Jones
Summary: Set during the Body Swap episode in the 1st season, the untold portion of this story is finally revealed! Like, what did they do when they had to go to the bathroom? Must reading for fans of the original heroes or bodyswap fans! Complete!


****

I don't own the characters and concepts in this 

story. The characters, plots and setup are from the 

American TV series and the settings and characters

are owned and copyrighted to the respective owners of 

the Power Rangers licenses, no claims are intended by me. 

I do claim ownership of what is left of the story after 

the copyrighted elements Saban owns are extracted from this story. 

(The mind swap concept for this episode came from the 

original Japanese episode redone in America with new 

characters and additional ideas.) 

Only the arrangement of the words in this story belong to, 

and are copyrighted 2000 AD. to Caleb Jones, the author of 

this story minus the above mentioned elements, the characters, 

settings and plots. It is not to be sold, nor a fee to be charged 

to gain access to read it without express written permission

of the author and the copyright owners. 

If anyone wishes to archive it for free, please notify the author 

of the location of the story first at Caleb_Jones_@Hotmail.com. 

(Thanks to my pal and fellow author Eric for his dialogue 

suggestions and additions!) 

(This is a previously untold part of "Body Switch", 

set in the middle of that 1st Season Episode.) 

__

The Original Power Rangers starring in...

"2Mixed Up Days In The Lives Of Billy And Kimberly"

__

By Caleb Jones

****

Previously... on Power Rangers! 

Kimberly had agreed to help Billy with a new experiment he had built in the science lab in his garage. His latest invention -- which was supposed to facilitate the study of telepathy, should have transferred a single thought from one mind into the other person's mind.

But unknown to either of them as the machine started up, one of the Power Rangers enemies had damaged Billy's newest experiment just before Billy talked Kimberly into helping him test the invention. 

The unexpected result...

Instead of simply transferring a few random thoughts from one person's mind into the other, the machine had transferred the entire contents of each mind into the brain of the other's body! Kimberly was now in Billy's male body and Billy now occupied the beautiful body of his friend Kimberly! To say the least, it was quite confusing! They had experienced many unusual things as Power Rangers, but a gender and body exchange was not one of them! Until now!

Needless to say, both were overcome with shock. The shock got worse after Billy examined the equipment and he concluded that the damage would take several days to repair. There would be no swift fix to their misplaced personalities. A quick glance down at their own 'new equipment' was enough to convince them both of the only possible course of action. They reluctantly agreed to pretend to be each other for as long as it took to repair Billy's malfunctioning invention. 

They were so distracted by their new physiques they failed to observe a couple of clumsy classmates hiding in the shrubbery as they left Billy's lab.

#### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

After overhearing Kimberly talking like a science teacher, Bulk and Skull mistook the machine for some sort of intelligence booster, and so they waited to try it out on themselves until after Kim and Billy left. They expected to get as smart as Billy and Kimberly but instead, after running the machine, Bulk and Skull screamed as they both realized something very different had happened to them. Instead of Billy's thought transference machine making them both smarter, it had somehow screwed up, making them look like each other. They stared again at each other while at the same time they saw a face they had only seen in a mirror before and screamed again. They would have to find Billy and get him to change them back to normal ... and then kill him for tricking them like this! But first, Skull's big new bulky body was suddenly ravenous, so they went to the local hangout to order some burgers. Then Skull had an urge for pizza. And then an ice cream cone or three. It could be days before they finally ran into Billy again! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, the uncensored, full-length version of this story can finally be revealed... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy and Kimberly walked up a long path from the old storage garage his parents let him use for his science experiments towards the back door of Billy's house. They were just good friends, mostly due to the fact they were teammates as Power Rangers. Today, however, they were much closer to each other than ever before. Too close, in fact! Billy's new invention had done far more than swap a few random thoughts, like he'd expected, and had told Kim to anticipate. It had malfunctioned and literally exchanged their entire personalities! They had just undergone total spatial personality transference, or as Billy had simplified his explanation for the somewhat less intellectual, fun-loving Kimberly, "...my brain is in your body and your brain is in my body!" Their souls and spirits were effectively stuck inside each other's body! 

They walked side by side with Kimberly nervously clutching her slender former arm for support. She could barely accept being in a boy's body! Billy's body was so awkward, and much bigger than she was used to handling. She didn't even want to think about the other differences yet! She would have plenty of time to worry about them later since Billy didn't think he could fix the machine right away. She did her best to ignore the very strange feelings from various parts of her new shape. The delay in fixing this dilemma meant she must pretend to be him and he would have to pretend to be her until he could repair the dumb machine! 

Her new deeper voice still sounded so strange when she spoke. "Billy, I hope there will be no emergencies forcing us to become Power Rangers!" Kimberly thought for a moment and was hit by an inspiration. "Although, maybe there could be a chance it will turn me into the Pink Ranger again instead of the Blue Ranger this body of yours turns into."

It was so strange to see her own pretty face smile her own smile at her. She was beginning to understand the effects her body could have over a male body from a male perspective.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but I don't think it will work that way, Kimberly!"

It was sure freaky to hear her own voice without knowing what she would say! Kim was disappointed.

"Damn! I mean darn! You are usually right about these scientific things! I will probably become the Blue Ranger like you do in this body. But Billy, you were certainly wrong about this latest experiment! Major, big time wrong! You said I would only get a thought or two from you, and I got a whole lot more than that!" She looked down at her now flat chest and far too masculine body to emphasize her comments.

Billy flushed prettily and Kim was startled to feel a foreign desire to kiss him! He was so cute -- her body was, she meant -- oh, she didn't know what she meant any more! Kim smiled secretly. She had Billy's body and it was attracted to hers -- did this mean he was attracted to her? He had stolen a few glances at her recently but she had assumed it was the usual male reaction to her trim figure. Kimberly filed the new feelings and thoughts away for further consideration at a more convenient time. 

Billy found it hard to keep up the pace with Kimberly's smaller body -- she had his former long legs and he had to skip several times to catch up. He wanted to ask her to slow down, but although he was now a girl in body, his masculine pride would not let him admit to a girl's weaknesses. And Billy felt so weak and helpless now. Yet, it felt strangely pleasant to feel so helpless around Kim. He was confused by his feelings! Intellectually, he knew Kim could take care of herself very well with this small body. Even without being morphed, she was a good fighter, maybe even better than he was at the martial arts.

What was he going to do? It was all very well look up at his former face and say to Kimberly - 'I'll fix the machine!' But he didn't know what had gone wrong. How do you fix something if you don't know what went wrong with it in the first place? He couldn't tell Kim they just might be stuck like this forever! She would have hysterics. 

Heck, he was the one fighting hysterics. His new body was filled with powerful emotions and feelings. He fought off the urge to cry. Maybe she would be the calm one since she now wore his body and emotions. Billy took a deep breath, trying to calm down his unfamiliar new body. He imitated Kimberly's best sweet smile and tried to keep both of them calm as he opened the door and let them both inside his house.

"Sure feels odd to be so small now, Kim." Billy said. He didn't notice but he almost giggled like a girl, like the girl he now was physically, at least.

Kimberly did and grinned. "I can't believe it either! I feel so tall and strong -- though I'm glad I don't have to wear your glasses! You should consider getting contacts when you get this body back. You have a really nice face!"

Billy almost tripped over her words. The obvious had literally been staring him in the face! The lack of change in their eyesight could be a clue to reversing this misfortune. And Kim had said she liked his face! Maybe she likes the rest of him as well! He had never told anyone, not even one of his Ranger friends, but he had developed quite a crush on his fellow teammate Kimberly. But she always seemed interested in others. Maybe this switch would be an opportunity as well as a dilemma for the two of them. Finally, they got to Billy's room upstairs. No one else was home so he showed her where his stuff was and where he kept his clothes and hid his morpher. He outlined his schedule for the rest of the day and the following day in case it took that long to repair the damage. 

"OK, now what's your schedule, Kim?"

Feeling really weird, Kimberly complied and wrote down everything she could remember that Billy would need to know. Billy was going to have to be her and live her life and she was going to have to be him! She thought of him taking a shower with her body and blushed. She blushed again when she thought of herself in the shower with her new, male body. It was scary, yet thrilling, at the same time!

"Now, try not to make me look like a science club president in school, Billy. We don't have any of the same classes today so I won't be able to help you if you can't pretend to be me."

He stared at her with her own blue eyes through his old glasses. "Don't you make me look like an air head, Kim! I know you are really quite intelligent even if you let everyone else think otherwise." He flipped some of her long hair over his shoulder in an almost feminine movement.

Kim started to get angry. Then she laughed. He knew her too well. "We can't fight, Billy. Never have two people been so dependent on each other."

Billy nodded his lovely head sending the soft beautiful hair flowing around his charming feminine face yet again. Kim thought he looked adorable -- even if she was really saying so about herself.

"You're absolutely right, Kim."

"That's another thing, Billy -- we'd better get in the habit of calling each other by our names - Kimberly."

Billy started at the idea of taking on her identity for real. "God - that's right, I am really you now!" He unconsciously pulled up a bra strap to relieve a spot where it had dug into his shoulder and cleared his throat -- "OK ... Billy." He was so nervous the giggle returned, and was even more pronounced.

Then they figured out which parts of their planned activities each could put off for later, and which things they would be unable to do. Those would best be delayed until the right mind was back in the right place again. They wouldn't be lying if they called in sick for work after school, since neither felt like themselves right now and were still rather queasy over the entire identity and gender mix-up. 

After making some calls at Billy's, they went over to Kim's house. She started to give Billy the tour of the house he would be staying at for as long as he had her body instead of his own. She set out a couple of outfits for him to wear and ignored his protests about wearing some of her more feminine short skirts. 

"Tough!" she told him. "Since you have stolen my body, you can at least wear my clothes! And make sure you wear something pink!"

Kimberly wasn't the only one upset by having to exist within a stranger's body. Billy was quite disturbed by the feminine flesh he was forced to wear. Now that the shock was beginning to wear off, his scientific mind had begun to function again. His attention was currently absorbed by observing the unfamiliar yet rhythmic gentle bouncing of his fuller chest as he walked alongside Kim. He estimated the syncopation and rhythm of the 'jiggle' was based on a formula including the shorter length of the steps he now took, the higher heel height of the shoes Kim was wearing when he had taken over the body, and of course, the amount of flesh restrained by what he assumed must be a bra strapped around his chest. The design and structure of the bra and the effect of gravity would also have to be factored in as well, but Billy had no idea what the undergarments he now wore looked like or what size flesh they covered. He crossed his arms trying to venture a guess. He would have to factor in those figures in later. 

He could almost laugh if the situation were not so severe. He had been enamored of Kimberly for months and would have given anything for a chance to get her out of her bra and panties, and here she was showing him which drawer she kept them in and which ones he should wear tomorrow for school. She showed him her makeup collection and told him how to use each item, but his eyes kept drifting from her face reflecting back at him in the mirror down to the cleavage the girl in the mirror showed. He found that when he squeezed his shoulders together, the better the view of his new bosom reflected in the mirror! It was strange feeling soft flesh press against his upper arms though. 

Kimberly sure was a great looking girl! But now she was in his body. She was still going on about her makeup as if it was important or something. He had seen her often without it whenever she had been called away from sleep or gym class to meet with her fellow Rangers. She looked beautiful without all the goop. Still, he couldn't help but promise her he would wear at least some lipstick and try some of the other stuff. 

Why not, how hard could it be to slap some of this stuff on your face? He looked back at his now feminine face in the mirror and noted he already had lipstick on and something red on his cheeks. That explained the slightly unnatural sensations from his lips. His eyelids had a tinge of pink, her favorite color. Wearing it did not seem to interfere with his thoughts or actions at all. Becoming a girl hadn't affected his masculine self image as far as he could tell. He still felt like a guy even though he looked like Kimberly. Billy looked at Kim smile at him from within his real body as she talked about her favorite new pink lipstick. He had never noticed before but his face had a rather cute smile...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was still having a bit of difficulty maneuvering his friend Kimberly's body around. He might be wearing the body of a skilled gymnast, but he found the new and unfamiliar distribution of her weight, though her body was lighter than his own, a bit difficult to handle. It would take more that a few simple calculations for Billy to adjust to a female form, even one as fit as his friend Kim's body. She may have a small bosom, but to someone like Billy who had never before possessed them, the breasts seemed rather big, moving around in Kim's bra with every movement his new body made. His feet and hands were much smaller now, and his slim waist gave his female body just the right proportions Billy had admired until it had become his own curvaceous flesh and blood body! But his hips were wider now; not to mention how big his rear end seemed as well. It would take some serious exercise before he adapted to the new environment of Kim's female body. 

After watching Billy moving her body around like a graceless robot, Kimberly decided he should call her gymnastics coach for her since he spoke with her voice, and tell him she wasn't well enough to attend the training session that night, but should be better by the weekend workout. "Since I now sound like you as well as look like you, Billy, the call will have to be made by you using my mouth and voice." Kimberly sounded very decisive.

Billy swallowed and nodded. Then he practiced speaking with Kimberly's sweet voice. "Hello Coach, I'm not feeling well..." They both laughed a little. Billy had spoken with no emotion, and it seemed rather hard to believe. Kim had him practice speaking with the Coach several times before she felt he could pass for her and deliver a believable excuse.

However, Kim's gymnastics coach was firm. Unless she was at death's doorstep she had to show up, and Billy couldn't lie that well, so he had to finally agree to show up. He would have to take her place in the gymnastics workout. That was bad enough, but it ran late enough that there would be no time after school for Billy to work on reversing the effects of the machine. They would be stuck in the wrong bodies for at least one more day. 

Kimberly warned Billy she was supposed to meet a boy at the gymnasium for a date afterwards. She gave him his number to call and cancel the date. "Be nice to him, and try to let him down easy, Billy, I like this guy! His name is Johnny DiAngelo. Wait till you meet him, Billy, he is so fine it'll send a shiver down your spine! ...Whoa! What am I saying! _Your_ spine is _my_ spine for now! There had better be NO shivers going up or down it while you are using it, Billy!" 

"Don't be ... how would you put it, Kim ... _gross_! I don't feel like going anywhere near one of your boyfriends with a ten-foot pole. He might expect me to _kiss_ him or something." Billy shivered at the very idea of it. But it was a shiver of horror, so it was all right. "The less I feel while inside this body, the better, Kim! And you better not feel anything in _my_ body, while we're on the subject!" 

Billy wondered if he should make a deal with Kimberly for them both to refrain from touching the "private" parts of their new bodies, but he really had no objection. In fact, he rather hoped she would like touching his body, and want to continue to touch it 

once they got their own bodies back. It was too bad she was interested in Johnny, though. It wasn't much of a secret that Billy had a crush on Kim. All the Rangers knew except for Kim herself. Even now, with her stuck inside his very body, Kim hadn't a clue.

However, Kim did notice the time, so they got ready to leave. It was time to go to school! Only they were going to school as each other! On the walk over to the high school, each did their best to answer questions the other would need to know about the next few hours while they were separated and attending different classes. Since they would have to spend a day or more in bodies of a different gender, they gave each other a crash course on their new biologies.

Billy blushed as Kim told him about feminine hygiene. There was more to being a girl than he had been aware of. More, in fact, than he would have wanted to know if it were not necessary for the maintenance of the body he now occupied! Even something 

simple like going to the bathroom was more complicated for a girl. Being a guy was so much simpler. Kimberly had to agree! 

She suppressed a laugh at Billy's panic. She was the one who should be worried! Billy made it sound like she would have to handle a fire hose when she had to go to the bathroom. If only they could both hold it in until they switched back to normal!

At least homeroom was easy enough. All they had to do was remember to answer when their name was called. Remember the name of the body they were now inside of, that is! It was not as easy as it sounds, Billy considered. The average mind tunes into voices calling your name while ignoring other voices in a crowded situation, and answering to a different name can be difficult to do. Several girls tried to talk to the girl they knew as Kimberly, but felt snubbed when Billy failed to answer them. For the next hour, he suffered through science class as the teacher kept on calling other kids despite his raised hand. It appeared Kimberly had a reputation of being consistently wrong in class and the teacher had given up on her. Finally, he just called out the answer and 'Kimberly' shocked the teacher and the entire class by being right. 

Meanwhile, Kim got through Billy's social studies class quite easily. She knew almost everything that happened in the world because her mother made her read the entire paper each day before giving her the fashion and entertainment parts she liked to read. Math class was a disaster, however! She might have Billy's big brain but she had no idea how to use it, and lacked the information he had learned for the class. 

Billy found it hard to concentrate in French class. For two reasons. First and foremost, he did not know the language. Second, the teacher insisted that all of her students speak French at all times. He shut up and tried to appear invisible so he wouldn't be called upon. However, he was stuck inside Kimberly's body and she was not the invisible type -- especially to the boys. Two guys in the class kept staring at him for the whole hour. Towards the end of the class, one of them, Jim, asked 'Kim' out on a date. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Billy tried to let Jim down easy. 

"We can't go out because..." he tried to say to the boy, but the French teacher interrupted him before he could say more than the word "We..." She had something to say to both of them. Not knowing French, Billy wasn't sure but it sounded a lot like every time he had ever been told not to talk during class. When she moved on to other students, Billy turned back to Jim and saw a smile on his face. "Oui, Mon Cher..." Jim whispered as the smile grew into a goofy grin on his face. He seemed awfully pleased about something...

The only word Billy had picked up in the class was that "Oui" meant yes. Billy was not sure, but he suspected he had unintentionally agreed to go out on a date with another guy! And he had just gotten rid of one date for Kimberly earlier. His social life had improved greatly since getting her body, but he most definitely didn't want to go out with other guys even though he was, for now, not a guy, but a girl. After the bell rang, Jim followed Billy out the door and told him he had to rush to another class but that he would "pick you up at seven tonight, Kimberly!" Before Billy could even try to correct him, Jim ran off to his next class. 

Lunch was very confusing, as the two mind-exchanged friends had to pretend to be each other with their best friends, the other Rangers. After finishing lunch, Trini invited "Kimberly" to go to the 'ladies' room with her. Not having a good excuse, and more than a bit curious about why girls always seem to go there in groups, Billy followed her into the girl's bathroom. 

It was strange entering the door marked girls for the first time. Once inside, it appeared to be quite different from the average guy's bathroom. There were no urinals for starters. There was a little couch instead. Three girls stood at the sinks and applied make-up while looking in the mirror. Trini went into an empty stall and Billy heard the sound of a girl passing water for the first time. It sure sounded different from when he was a boy. He looked for another empty stall but they were all occupied so he had to wait. 

He was embarrassed to hear such a private bodily function of a friend take place, but hearing the sound of tinkling water splash into more water made him want to take a leak as well. His new body suddenly demanded he empty his bladder. So he entered the first vacated stall and sat down as Trini had done, after pulling Kim's pretty panties down. As Trini finished up, his new body began to release its own urine from a place further down his body than he was used to and a much less focused spray.

He heard Trini in the stall next to his pull toilet paper off a noisy dispenser. Now he was again embarrassed as he realized that Trini could hear him pissing. Billy reminded himself she was just hearing 'another' girl, and would find it no stranger a sound than he did when another guy used the urinal next to him in the boy's bathroom. It was uncomfortable, but a necessity of life. By the time his bladder felt empty, Trini had already left the stall. He cautiously wiped off the area where he felt ... empty, as Kim had insisted, in the sensitive place where he was the most different now and pulled up his pretty pink panties over his smooth shaven legs.

Fixing his outfit back in place, he left the stall and walked over to Trini who was putting on lipstick. He turned to the full size wall mirror like she did and stared at the face he now wore. It was still strange to see Kimberly look back instead of himself. He 

realized he should probably imitate Trini and put on more lipstick as Kimberly had insisted, but realized he had left Kimberly's purse back at the table. That was a stroke of luck since he hadn't gotten the skills of putting on makeup when he switched bodies with Kim. So he just poked around and adjusted Kim's long hair until Trini was finished. 

She finally stopped chatting about some new boy she liked and asked 'Kim' why 'she' wasn't fixing 'her' makeup. Not being able to tell his friend the full truth, Billy mentioned the forgotten purse as a plausible explanation. Claiming that the lipstick she finished using would look good on 'her' she handed it to him. Billy hesitated. He did not know how to put it on, of course, so Trini assumed that Kimberly wasn't sure it would look good on her. Billy didn't know it, but they often tried on each other's makeup and would occasionally help make up the other's face. Trini knew it would look nice on her friend so she told her. "Just try it, Kim. It will look as good on you as it does on me! Here, let me show you!" 

Taking the lipstick from Billy's painted fingernails, she began to coat his lips with the contents of the tube. Meanwhile the other girls cleared out of the bathroom as the lunch hour drew to a close. While she was working on his lips, Trini started to chat with him about the other Rangers. He was startled when she started talking about him! Or rather, his male body. She told the girl she thought of as Kimberly her thoughts about how buff the guys were looking lately now that they were getting further into the study of martial arts. He was surprised and pleased to hear that Trini liked him as much as the other guys. All of that Oriental exercise had been beneficial, especially to him, since he was a beginner and had been a little flabby before becoming a Power Ranger. But since practicing the martial arts and trying to keep up with the other male Rangers, he had lost fifteen pounds and had to admit Trini was right when she said that 'Billy' was looking especially good these days. He had worked hard to get that body in shape ... but now Kimberly had his body! 

Not that his new female body wasn't in good shape as well. He knew from his own personal attraction to, and observations of Kimberly, that she was one pretty girl, fit and trim! Still, it was strange to think of his own body ... male or female ... as attractive, having grown up rather average in looks and usually rejected by kids in his younger days as a brain or a nerd. Not to mention wearing glasses since he was a little boy and the four-eyed jokes he had to endure for years. It hadn't been until recently, when Zordon and Alpha had chosen him and the others to become Power Rangers, that he had begun to realize he had found new friends as well. Good friends. Best friends! 

Looking in the mirror at the result of Trini's artistry, Billy had to admit Kim's lips looked even better with the attractive shade of red Trini had chosen for her lipstick. It tasted a little strange but he liked seeing Kim look nice. And looking at the two girls reflected in the mirror, he had an excellent view of them both. Kim And Trini were nice on the eyes, of that there was no doubt. Boys were always asking them out at school, and he had never heard the two of them complain about a lack of attention. Both were pretty and fit and they liked it that way. As Trini went on about 'the guys', her hands made a few intriguing adjustments to her bra, pushing her breasts into several appealing positions, and a strange but very pleasant feeling began to flow through his new body. It came from different and still unfamiliar body parts, but he could still identify the feeling of being aroused, even from a body that wasn't truly his. 

It surprised him that his body reacted so pleasantly to Trini's descriptions of the male Rangers since he was only interested in girls. He relaxed as he realized Kim's body was just responding to a pretty girl talking about him, to him, at the same time that she was touching very feminine and intimate parts of her body. Although he now had similar parts on Kim's body, Billy still found Trini's figure quite attractive. He agreed with Trini whenever she paused, and smiled a few times as she made a few jokes, but really had nothing to say to her. When it came to boys, he might look like Kimberly, but unlike Kim, he had no interest in the subject. However, what Trini thought about him was a different matter!

Eventually Trini noticed the unusual lack of interest and changed the subject, inquiring about which dress Kimberly planned to wear to the dance next weekend. He remembered a nice one Kim had worn a few months back to a party and mentioned it. Trini looked at him strangely, as if that dress was the worse thing Kimberly could choose, but before she could say anything, the bell rang and they had to leave for the next class. 

He found his own male body waiting nearby, and had to laugh at Kimberly. She looked rather funny since she looked like him, a handsome boy in jeans and a T-shirt and, as Trini had noted, looked rather fit and handsome, even manly, except for the purse she held like a girl. He was about to point out how absurd she looked with his body and a purse when she slung it around his shoulder and told him not to forget it again. "All my stuff is in there," she reminded him, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't lose any of it." She paused a moment, looking him over with an experienced eye. "I must say I like that shade of lipstick on me, Billy!" she said. They noticed people staring at them -- so Kimberly smiled and said "Good-bye, Kimberly!" with a hint of humor in her male voice.

"Bye, bye, Billy" cooed Billy, grinning. Kimberly flushed and Billy could not help but notice again how handsome his former body looked as Kim left for Billy's next class, and he hurried off to hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly's nerves were on edge! Everyone in every class expected her to know all the answers to all the questions before the teacher even asked them. She might have Billy's body, but his brilliant mind had left the premises. Luckily, Kim was an expert at avoiding the questions of teachers and was able to divert attention to other students throughout most of the classes she had to attend in Billy's place. 

Kim was really getting tired of having to pretend to be someone else! It was hard work! And while it had been interesting to visit the men's room between classes, she never wanted to go there again. As much as she dreaded it, she had also looked forward to the moment when she would get to see what a guy looked like down there, live and in person, so to speak. 

She had known guys stood next to each other and used urinals from movies and TV shows even though you never saw them in Ally McBeal's bathroom, but to stand next to a guy she had dated just last week and handle her new male genitals was incredibly embarrassing! But she had to go or else she would have eventually exploded in the next class. So she went. 

She would never be able to date Sonny again once she got her body back. The image of him going to the bathroom was seared into her memories and she would always see it whenever she saw him from now on. Luckily, she didn't like him all that much. 

She had to get her true body back soon! Two girls in Billy's classes had already asked her to "help them with their homework." She was still enough of a woman in her soul to recognize their attraction to an attractive male body. And while she would never tell Billy, she had to admit he was a really good looking guy. But she had never expected to see his face in the mirror. She had occasionally wondered what it would be like to have been born male instead of female but the sudden reality of that daydream had given her the answer. Billy had a nice body but it wasn't hers. She missed her body. She missed her breasts. She missed the feel of smooth skin when she rubbed her chin. She missed being able to wear a dress if she felt like it. Kim had to admit there were some nice things about being a boy but darn it, she missed being a girl! 

Most of all, she missed being herself. It was really too bad she couldn't confide in Trini. Some girl talk could go a long way towards making her stay in this male flesh more acceptable. They might even explore it together! Trini wasn't just a good friend; she was also good looking! Kim felt a twitching and swelling begin in her new groin and groaned. Now her very thoughts were starting to betray her. This body seemed to have a mind of its own! Or maybe it was that it acted too much without her being in control. She would never complain about her nipples showing through her clothes after having to hide a much larger swelling further down! She groaned and adjusted her pants. Just thinking about her own breasts seemed to make matters worse!

Billy squirmed in his seat waiting for the last class to be over. The bra he was wearing was pinching his breasts. He must have put it back on wrong after gymnastics session. He reluctantly resisted the urge to pull at the bra and free the pinched flesh on his chest. He might have only been a girl for a few hours but he knew better than to let the rest of the class see him touching his new bust. 

Finally, the class was over and he made his way to the ladies room where he was able to undo the clasp and readjust the bra for greater comfort. This time Billy was more willing to handle his new protuberances. They may have been new to him and more sensitive than he was used to, but they were a part of his new body now and he had to treat them with the same consideration as any woman... any other woman. It was actually a fairly simple matter of physics, something Billy knew more intimately than his current flesh! He made sure Kimberly's bosom was well placed in the supportive garment before he went to Kim's next class. 

Billy breezed through the rest of Kimberly's classes to the surprise of her teachers. But then, science and algebra classes were hardly a challenge to his mind. He had always been ahead of his class in brains but after becoming a Power Ranger, his mental acuity seemed to multiply. Whether it was a side effect of the Rangers powers or the access to Zordon's alien technology, Billy was now one of the smartest people on the planet. Therefore, it troubled him that he was having so much trouble fixing what was supposed to be a simple science experiment that might lead to giving humanity the gift of telepathy. When school was over, he was ready to get back to his garage/laboratory and repair the damage so he and Kim could get back to normal. 

But Kimberly had a gymnastics practice after school and she had insisted he attend as long as he had her body. So, with great trepidation, he braved the girl's gym and changed into the tights and leotard Kim kept in her locker. It was mostly empty but a couple of other gymnasts were getting ready. Normally, he would stare at them like any other normal guy, but he was not a guy now. When he stared at one girl for too long, she looked at him with a very strange look on her face. Billy wasn't sure whether she liked him or was annoyed by his staring but was too surprised to ask her and find out. Besides, if he wanted to see a beautiful girl, all he had to do was look in the mirror. 

Even the view looking down at his current body was fascinating! It was so different from his masculine form. Two, not too big but just big enough, mounds of firm flesh stood out, covered by a flimsy pink bra. Further down, a slender waist and wide hips were delightfully his to observe, as were Kim's long smooth legs! Kimberly was a beautiful girl! Regretfully pulling himself away from the dressing room mirror, Billy made his way into the gym.

Kim had suggested he practice something he was familiar with, so he stayed with the balance beam for the practice after a long warm up to help him adjust to Kim's different physique. He kept to the simplest of routines, mostly handstands on the beam and a couple of back flips. At first, he was afraid his lower center of gravity or the sway of his new breasts would tip him over at the wrong moment, but his new body seemed to handle such differences subconsciously. Billy theorized that his female body was used to automatically adjusting for such differences, and that, to this body's reflexes, what seemed to his mind to be a major redistribution of flesh to his chest and rear was perfectly normal. He soon relaxed and actually began to enjoy the workout. 

Kim's coach was not as thrilled, however. She felt Kim was capable of greatness but today she was working out like a beginner instead of the skilled athlete Kim was fast becoming. And why didn't the girl wear a decent bra for crying out loud! She might not have much up front but what she did have seemed to distract her. The bra that peeked out during the back flip while the girl was upside down was barely a decoration, and hardly supportive. If Kim didn't wear a sports bra next time, she would have to lecture the girl on proper athletic wear. She hoped that would not be needed. She hated lecturing her girls!

Billy adjusted his bra for the thousandth time since practice began. 'How did girls get anything done with their chests bouncing up and down all the time?' he thought to himself as his new bosoms bounced around inside the bra Kim was wearing when they had swapped. At least there were a few advantages to being a girl. When his coach suggested he practice a split, Billy was amazed with the dexterity his new body possessed. He was able to have one leg stretched out in front of him and one leg trail behind him and his midsection actually touched the mat! 

If he had tried that yesterday in his previous body, he would be moaning in pain from the pressure on his male protrusions, but his new body had nothing to get in the way down there. It almost made sitting down to go to the bathroom worth the loss! He touched his left toe and felt his breast graze his leg. They felt much nicer on his chest when they weren't bouncing around like Jell-O. Maybe he should have changed his bra like the girls in the locker room had done, but it had been strange enough at the time to be wearing girls underwear, let alone take it off and be nude!

Finally, gymnastics practice was over and the girls hit the showers. Billy was the last girl to leave. The sight of a dozen fit teenage girls in varying states of dress was almost too much for his male mind to bear but since it was likely to be a one of a kind experience, he resisted the urge to faint. Still, his heart beat faster and his borrowed body sent extraordinary waves of feminine excitement throughout his body. Billy finally stripped Kim's body bare and tried to ignore the bounce of his breasts as he followed the girls into the shower area.

A dozen attractive girls moved around him as they showered in individual stalls and the sights and sounds were almost too much for Billy! He focused his mind on reviewing the problem with his ESP machine, to distract him until his turn came to shower. He let the shower rinse off the sweat from Kim's body and tried to avoid touching anything on her body. That plan failed as he got out and had to towel off the water from his new body. Resisting touching his new breasts or rubbing the growing excitement between his thighs was the toughest thing he could remember ever doing! 

By patting his body with the towel like the other girls, he managed to avoid exciting himself. Of course, he had to re-dress his body again and that involved more unavoidable touching while putting on his bra and panties. By following the examples of the girls around him, putting the bra back on after the shower proved a bit easier than taking it off had been. At least the sight of his female body no longer drove him crazy after the sudden and intense exposure to it while cleansing it. He had no time to think about it further since some of the girls engaged him in conversation as they dressed in front of their lockers and he had to pay attention to keep up the illusion that they were really talking to their friend Kimberly! The girls soon moved to the sinks and mirrors and fussed with their hair and makeup.

While most of the other girls put on a variety of lotions and potions, Billy lacked their years of acquired skills. So he just put on some lipstick, blotting it on a tissue like Trini had done to his lips earlier, and slowly combed Kim's pretty hair as he watched the remaining girls finish their showers, get dressed, and leave.

He took his time. He was determined to see every girl from every angle before he left. An opportunity like this was unlikely to happen to him again and he wanted to enjoy it, savor it, and impress it into his permanent memory. Then it was time to leave. The last girls were dressed and applying makeup, and putting on makeup wasn't much fun to watch. Billy could go home... 

But he would have to go to Kimberly's house instead of his own home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily, Billy caught himself before he took his usual bus, and got on a bus to Kim's house instead. He had a date with that guy from her French class to get ready for and needed to practice. He still didn't know anything about makeup and he had to do something to Kim's hair. He wanted Kim to look good although he had no idea of what to do to make her look even nicer for the date, as she would expect him to do! 

Kim's mom was home and was thrilled when her "little girl" asked her for help getting ready for the date with Jim. It was tough faking interest in another guy, but he needed Kim's mother's aid if he had any chance to look good for his date. She annoyed him a little by repeating several times that Kim could have gone to the beauty salon with her yesterday and gotten done up professionally, then hugging and kissing him as she did his nails and hair. Billy surmised from her mostly one-sided conversation that Kimberly did not date as much as her mother thought she should. Of course, none of the Rangers had a lot of time to date with all the monsters Rita kept throwing at them. 

Billy himself had seldom dated, mostly because he was shy, and now he was going out on a date for the first time in months as a girl. Life sure can be strange sometimes, he thought as Kim's mother handed him a lipstick and he painted his lips an attractive pink color. 

Finally, he was ready, spinning around in a circle while his skirt flared around his pantyhose covered legs. His new mother applauded, and a strange feeling of femininity rushed through Billy's body as he tried to keep balanced on top of high heels. The shoes were nice to look at but a pain to wear. His training in martial arts included a lot of fancy footwork though, so Billy was able to adjust to them very quickly. He theorized that the muscles of Kim's legs and feet were already trained to wear heels so that a different operator of those limbs would use the proper muscles instinctively while wearing the feminine footwear. After all, he had been able to walk with much wider hips without any particular problems. If only the rest of his new body could run on automatic as well! 

Billy had known Jim from some classes they had together and liked him. He was a nice guy and everything, but Billy had never expected to go out on a date with the guy. With ANY guy!!! When the doorbell rang, he reluctantly let in his date for the evening. 

Jim entered and handed Billy a bouquet of flowers. He smelled them like he figured Kim would do. Then he smelled them again and took a deep breath.

He had never smelled anything like them before. They were breathtaking. Billy wondered if Kim's body had a greater sense of smell than he did. He had assumed Kimberly's mother had simply splashed too much perfume on him when she had helped him get ready for the date with Jim, but perhaps it was the correct amount after all, and Kim's sense of smell was simply stronger than his own was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kim was rather grateful Billy's sense of smell was less sensitive than her own body was used to as she exited the bathroom at the Grove Mall Cinema. 

Tonight Billy had planned to study some very technical computer manuals, but they were way beyond anything Kim could understand, so she'd decided to go to the movies instead. Normally she would invite Trini or another of her girlfriends but now that she looked like Billy, that was out of the question. They might think she wanted to date them or something! She was almost certain Trini had a little crush on Billy and definitely did not want to give her girlfriend an opportunity to kiss her, or do something else equally gross! Shortly after arriving, though, she had to make a visit to the theater's bathroom.

What she had smelled in the men's room was more than enough to stagger even Billy's dulled sense of smell! She had managed to only go to the bathroom once at school thanks to Billy's bigger bladder, but eventually she had to go again! The actual event was very disappointing. It was tough enough handling Billy's male body and aiming while going to the bathroom without being forced to smell the odors from an unflushed toilet! "Guys are such pigs sometimes!" she thought to herself. She missed the perfumed smells and the chance to relax for a minute while she sat down to relieve herself as a woman. At least there was no line to stand in before getting in. She rushed out as fast as was possible after her new body seemed finished with the task, almost catching sensitive male parts in the zipper of her pants in her haste. She swiftly concluded the female form is much better designed when it comes to that area and wished Billy would finish fixing his crazy invention so she could get her own female form back again. 

At least Kim didn't have to get a girlfriend to join her to see the movie. Guys could come and go as they pleased. She looked around at the other movie patrons. Many were young couples or older people on dates, and there were a number of groups of young boys or girls, but there were also several boys there alone to see the newest hit superhero film! Kim felt a little funny being alone, but she did get to put all her attention on the film and enjoyed it tremendously. There were a few other advantages to having no distractions from friends but she preferred a crowd. It was just more fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy stepped carefully out of the car with the aid of his date, Jim. He took up the offer of Jim's hand as he balanced on higher heels than he had ever worn before and smoothed out the dress where it had bunched up around Kim's rear end. He was much bigger there than his own body was and his lack of experience wearing a dress made matters worse. At least Kim had a small bust and the bra he was wearing under the dress relieved him from worries about that other unfamiliar, totally female part of his body. Although he had begun to notice Jim's eyes occasionally moving from his face to his chest, which made him a little uncomfortable. Apparently, what little Kim had was more than enough to be noticed by Jim. Billy chalked it up to another thing he would have to get used to as long as he inhabited the body of a girl as pretty as Kim. 

They started towards the mall doors and Billy's first date as a girl entered the public realm. They had a meal at the mall McDonalds restaurant, and Billy was surprised to find Jim a pleasant conversationalist. There was one embarrassing moment when a pickle from Billy's hamburger dropped into the cleavage that peeked out from the top of his dress. He reflexively reached in, plucked the misplaced food from his skin, and blushed when he realized he was touching Kim's breast in front of a guy who liked her. But Jim was a gentleman and offered him a napkin and a smile. 

They finished eating and left to go to the movie theater in the mall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly was leaving with the crowd of fellow movie watchers when she spied a _very_ familiar face in the ticket line. It was a face she stared at in her mirror each and every day of her life, until today.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried out, and almost ran over to her body! She realized a guy from school was with Billy when he reacted to her arrival by placing his arm around Billy's shoulders. Jim wasn't certain why the computer geek from school was trying to get Kim's attention but he wanted it clear that tonight she was his date and Billy was not invited! 

"Look at _you_!" Kim said to Billy, astonished to see her own body well made up and in a dress that made it clear that 'she' was out on a date! Billy was even wearing a pair of her high heels! She wondered if Billy was secretly gay or something. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but as long as he had her body, she would prefer he not explore in a sexual direction! She wanted her body back in the same condition that it was when she had lost it in that accidental overload. For a second she wondered if it was really an accident after all. Perhaps Billy had planned to steal her body all along and she was just realizing it now! Then she stopped over-reacting and remembered that Billy was her friend. He would never do anything like that. But here he was out on a date with a guy! She had to know what was up!

Billy extracted himself from under Jim's arm and asked him to buy the tickets while he talked to 'Billy' for a minute. Reluctantly, Jim agreed and Billy and Kim wandered over to a quiet place near a poster of the hit film that was being shown. 

"Billy, what's going on here?" Kimberly asked her own body awkwardly.

"Jim caught me by surprise, and before I knew it I unintentionally agreed to go out with him. I could hardly explain why I was the wrong one to ask, so I had to go on the date for you. Don't worry, he has been a perfect gentleman, and if that changes, I can always use a little martial arts to straighten him out." 

"But what if he wants to kiss me... I mean you! What will you do then?"

"I'll just tell him that I'm just not that kind of girl and he'll have to ask me out again some other time if he wants to do that. That would really be true, of course. I am absolutely NOT that kind of girl, or any kind of girl for that matter!" They both laughed at that ironic joke. "Who knows, after we switch back, you might like him. He seems to be a nice guy, and quite smart! You could do worse, Kim!" 

"I think maybe you _do_ like him, Billy!" Kim giggled. "Well, I guess it's all right, but you had better not let him touch anything more than my shoulders or I'll beat you up when I get my body back, Billy!"

"Trust me, Kim, that's the absolute LAST thing I intend to let happen tonight. I just plan to enjoy a movie and go home." Kimberly took another look at her well dressed and made up body. "I didn't know you knew so much about make-up and fashion, Billy. 

Is there something you want to tell me about yourself?" 

Billy blushed.

"It's you mother's handiwork, Kim. She wouldn't let me go out on a date without 'war paint'. And she helped me pick out this outfit. She was actually quite helpful, considering I know nothing about either subject. I'll have a lot more respect the next time a girl is late for a date with me, once I get my body back, that is."

Kim spotted Jim heading back with the tickets and managed to hide a smile at Billy's discomfort as Jim wrapped an arm around Billy's waist and led them off to the movie. It was quite odd to watch her own body walk away. Billy seemed to be having little trouble mastering her high heels as he managed to enter the theater without stumbling once. 

Kim checked out the young man escorting Billy and her true body as he walked away, and decided to go out on a date with him when she once again had the body he obviously liked. Then she could see if her mind also attracted him, as her body obviously had. Jim seemed as nice on the inside as he appeared on the outside. Too bad he was wasted on Billy tonight. She suddenly realized she was getting jealous of her own body and decided to get a burger before turning in. She was undecided whether to be happy or disappointed that Billy had no girlfriend so she could see what dating was like from a guy's point of view. Perhaps she was better off not knowing, judging from Billy's less than pleased attitude.

Billy watched the movie with some enjoyment, despite the disturbing sensation of Jim's arm around his shoulder. When the hero kissed the girl on the screen, Jim held the hand of his date. Billy wanted to rip his hand from the other boy's grasp but he had to pretend to be Kim and she probably would have liked the attention, so he focused on the movie and tried to ignore the boy he was dating in her place. 

At last the movie was over, and Jim walked Billy home, holding his hand most of the way.

Jim appeared to be expecting a goodnight kiss but Billy had no intention of supplying him one. "Thanks for the movie, Jim. My mother is waiting up for me so I had better go in. Maybe we could go out again next week, but I'll be busy for the next few days..." he hurriedly added, "so wait until Monday to ask me out again. I should have some free time after the weekend." By then the real Kim should be back in her own body and could decide whether to go out on another date. Jim's lips moved towards Billy's lips a little too close for comfort, so Billy grabbed Jim's hand and shook it vigorously. He then said goodbye, thanking Jim for the date, and moved through the door as fast as possible.

Kim's mother was not waiting up. Billy kicked off his heels, peeled off the dress, and collapsed on the bed. Moments later he was fast asleep, still wearing Kim's bra and panties. It had been a stressful, strange day and he was one exhausted girl! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Billy woke up with an ache in his chest. The bra had ridden up and was pinching Kim's breast once again. He cautiously undid the bra and rubbed the injured flesh until the pain subsided. It began to feel quite pleasant... He shut off Kim's alarm clock. It had woken him up quite early. Too early! With nothing much else to do before getting dressed for breakfast, Billy decided that as long as he had temporary possession of a female body, he might as well quench his intellectual and scientific curiosity. He opted to explore the differences between the genders while he had the time and the opportunity his new body presented him. And Kim's body was certainly a prime example of the feminine gender. He allowed her fingers to gently explore the curves and crannies of his currently soft and feminine physique...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly was still asleep, but in the middle of a pleasant dream. She was being kissed by a great kisser! She pulled away to see who it was and it was her own face! She was caressing her own body with the hands of a man. She was the man! And this somehow did not upset her. It felt good. Perhaps even great! She didn't mind being physical with another woman, particularly since she wasn't one herself in the dream. But being attracted to her own body was just a bit too weird for her subconscious, so she woke up. 

She swiftly realized the most masculine part of her new anatomy was already up, and almost painfully so. Being a guy was just plain weird, she thought as she made her way to the bathroom without being seen and fought the swollen part that refused to aim the way she wanted into the toilet. She finally leaned over and aimed it into the bowl with her hips since her hands were unable to change the direction of the far too solid flesh. She finally understood the nickname "Woody" guys used in referring to it. It felt like a branch sticking out of her! 

After very slowly getting rid of the excess fluids in her borrowed kidneys, the situation subsided a bit and she went back to Billy's bedroom. With time to spare, since she didn't have to put on make up or do her hair, she decided like her friend Billy, to explore her body while the opportunity presented itself. She had to admit she was quite curious to learn more about what it was like to be a man, but once she got her own body back she planned to never, ever be manly again.

However, after she began to get dressed for school, Kim had to admit that Billy's masculine beauty had a certain wonderful charm. She had enjoyed the exploratory contact quite a lot, but school waited and she had to catch the bus soon. Shaving a day's growth of beard off her face was a new experience, quite unlike shaving one's legs, she thought. She wasn't sure to go up or down, so she did half the face one way and half the other way. It wasn't smooth enough so she shaved again and got most of the hair off. The clothes were easy enough. All she had to do was pull on a pair of pants and a shirt and head down for breakfast. It had been weeks since she had gone bra-less in school, but with Billy's chest, she certainly had no need for one. After a quick breakfast, she caught the bus and headed off to school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Kim was on her way to school, Billy was still struggling to get ready; almost, though not quite, regretting the time he had taken to get to know Kim's body a little better. Feeling like dressing simply, Billy put on a purple shirt that did not hug any of Kim's distracting curves. The feminine styled clothes were moderately simple to put on, and despite their loose fit, it was still obvious he was a girl. 

He ran a brush through Kim's hair but the shoulder length hair was simply not being co-operative. He tried putting the baret back where it was the day before but it still looked off. Way off. He tried simply brushing it down over his shoulders but then it got in his way whenever he moved. He finally grabbed one of the flowery elastic bands on the bureau and made a rough but workable ponytail, which kept most of Kim's hair out of his face, and out of his way. Kim usually wore some makeup, but she wasn't here right now, he was, so he slapped on a little lipstick on Kim's soft lips and figured that was good enough. There was more makeup in her purse if he needed to put more on during school. 

He was too late to catch the bus so Kim's mother had to drive him to Angel Grove High School. He thanked her mother and managed to catch the first class, missing only homeroom.

Kimberly's first class was gym class, and she had another opportunity to admire Billy's body once again. He had really toned up his body recently and she felt very strong and powerful as she gave his body a good workout in a soccer game. She couldn't help noticing she was getting some appreciative looks from some of the girls on another part of the field. That was more than a little icky! Her body seemed to enjoy the attention a little too much so she concentrated on the game for the rest of the period. 

While changing in the boy's locker room afterwards, she got more than an earful of what boys thought about girls. There would be at least a half dozen guys who would go dateless for the next semester after she got her own body back and spread the word to the other girls about the boys, and what they said about the girls they dated. Most of the guys just ignored them though which showed their good taste and intelligence.

Yesterday, they had been lucky, she thought. They had mostly similar classes and were able to cover for each other with ease. However, today, Kim was expected to teach a student in Billy's computer class. Billy was smart enough to assist the teacher with educating the class, but the only thing Kim knew about computers was how to turn one on, log onto the internet, and get into a chat room. How they worked was beyond her so she bluffed her way through. She was lucky she and the student both survived the experience. The computer they used did not survive, though. Fighting giant monsters was easier, she thought to herself as she used a fire extinguisher to put out the burned out remains of the computer! 

Billy could put together devices that astounded normal people, like the machine which had moved his mind into Kim's body, but when it came to home economics class and lessons in cooking from Kim's teacher, recipes just didn't make much sense to the scientific genius. He almost poisoned the whole class. Cooking just was not one of his talents. His mother always made his meals, so he grew up believing cooking was women's work, since it was not the type of thing his mother felt the need to teach her son. She enjoyed taking care of the men in her life, whether or not it was approved by her feminist friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy and Kim reunited later in the afternoon in the hallway of the school. Billy saw Kim approaching and, hoping to avoid her witticisms about how feminine he looked last night, Billy messed up his clothes a bit. He wanted to look like he hadn't done well as a girl so Kim won't tease him. "I did a pretty good job of being a girl, but I know she'd just bring it up at the most annoying times. I'd better cut her off from the opportunity. Better to let her laugh at me once than again and again in the future." So the boy who had been Kim for almost two days smeared his lipstick as if he were unable to put it on properly. As if he was incapable of staying within the lines of the lips he currently possessed. It hadn't been difficult at all. But he knew Kim well enough to know she would buy it. And she did, hardly able to keep from laughing at the messy look Billy had swiftly attained. 

Kimberly complained of the clownish way Billy had tried to put makeup on her face, telling him he was not a very good her. His plan had worked well! She would never know how much he had enjoyed his time inside her body. Billy let it be known to her that he was less than pleased with Kimberly's attempts to restyle his own look in clothing. Kimberly also brought Billy's scientific skills into question. After all, his telepathic experiment had failed and stranded them in the wrong bodies. 

As their friends, the fellow Power Rangers in their civilian identities approached, they found their two mixed-up friends arguing in the hall and invited them to get together at the local teen hangout after school. Their best friends were almost immediately able to sense something wrong with the mentally exchanged boy and girl, and Kim's complaints about the unfeminine way Billy looked as they had walked up to them added to the confusion. Reluctant to admit their genders had been exchanged, they finally told their friends of their strange switch of identities. They were embarrassed to admit they had been stuck as each other for two days, so they let the others assume it had happened that morning. 

A vital mission to destroy a rampaging monster came up, and their alien sponsor Zordon called upon them to teleport and fight it! Both Kim and Billy hoped they would get back their true identities while powered up as Rangers, but it turned out Billy became the Pink Ranger while Kim became the Blue Ranger! At least they had both experienced enough time as each other to fight effectively in the bodies they currently wore.

After winning a tough battle, Billy was able to finish fixing his latest invention with the

help of his Ranger friends, and he finally swapped his and Kim's personalities back into their rightful bodies, much to the relief of both of them. Although each had to admit the last few days had been a very interesting, and very educational experience, they agreed that when it came to bodies, they would rather keep the original models. 

The five friends uncovered Bulk and Skull hiding in the yard, and the dull-witted dunces begged Billy to help them get back to normal. Billy wasn't all that fond of the bullies, normal or otherwise, but after fighting off the instinct to leave them in the wrong bodies, Billy agreed to put them back to normal as well. The odd duo of Bulk and Skull, once restored to their proper forms, ran off swearing to never get close to one of Billy's inventions ever again. All was right once again with the Power Rangers, until they were once more summoned to fight off the next alien attack. 

But that is another story. 

The End 


End file.
